Returning Home: Strange World, Strange Help
by Blade-Tribal-Wolf
Summary: Doctor Whooves has done it this time. His TARDIS went out of control and landed in another dimension. Polulated by hairless primates of some kind. But he isn't alone, he took his faithful companion Derpy Hooves with him. But he accidently also took Two of ponyvilles favorite musicians and Princess of the night with him. What will happen if the person known as Rick helps them?
1. The meeting that will never be forgotten

Ever watched something Strange, something so strange that you just can't help it but smile at it? Or even better, Ever seen your dream come true, or at least one of your bigger ones? I did. And it wasn't all that fantastic as I thought it was. I sit at home, surrounded by four girls and one other guy in the group, all doing their own thing. The dream of every young man in this world right? Living alone with five beautiful girls? And a guy That doens't fit in the dream. Even so, I still can't believe this friggin huge house was given to us. There are six bedrooms in this house. And those are just the bedrooms.

The first one is clean but chaotic. You could see the one living in it could keep everything clean but didn't pay much attention at the stuff surrounding it. There was even a half eaten muffin on the desk. But let's hope it's a fresh one.

The second one is like a little lab. There was strange, alien electronics everywhere. Also, I think this is supposed to be the smallest room in the house. But there is a Box with barn print on it in this very room. How?

Number three was full of classical music items, like instruments and in the middle of them a Cello. I often stop here because of the delightful calm that comes out of this room. Also the music is soothing. I wonder what she is listening.

Room four was the Messiest of them all. Even the Chaos was less messy. But it was the place you can be if you want to play some loud music. It was sound proof, with a good reason. I once opened the door and got blast away by the sound coming out of it, so never doing that again.

The last one before we come to my room was really ladylike. Like one of a real princess. But I ignore the feeling. who can think themselves as someone normal…. Scratch that, I'm far from normal since a few days ago.

Then we come to my room, nothing interesting, a desk with computer, bed, closet, couch… Nothing special. Except one thing. The same few days ago that I stopped being normal, as normal as I was before, every morning, just like today, there are people in my bed who aren't supposed to be there. When will they finally learn?

Hmm? What happened that I gave this ranting to you guys? Well… Actually it's pretty easy. We humans live our lives normally like any other. We eat, drink sleep and do thing in between. There are people who are absorbed in UFO mysteries or big foot and stuff. Some people are adults and watch cartoons. I was a teen and watch cartoons, I game, and most of all, I work and Study. So yeah… What has this to do with the story? The part in the last sentence that I say ''was''. In other words my human rhythm is broken. How and why? Well, this will be good, I'll tell you guys how this story I'm in started. This story, that most consider a dream…

**Returning Home: Strange world, Strange help**

I was driving towards home, I just came from my friend's home and wanted to go home badly. The movie was awesome though. World Invasion: Battle Los Angeles. Seen it already so many times but it keeps getting better.  
It was far in the night, almost one in the morning but I wasn't tired. I was hardly sleepy. The thought at my father alone at home was pressing. Not so long ago my mom died. Now me and my dad live alone in an average house in the city. Nothing special, just lonely sometimes. But until now he never seemed to care much about his time alone. I actually think he tries to get over it in private. Whatever suites him. I just want to go home, to bed, and sleep like I'm going in Hibernation. Not because I'm mentally tired, but my body has been working since 4 in the morning. So it's a bit sore.

I came to a crossroad where all the lights were red. I stopped and looked around me. No other car in sight, but still red. With the thought about street racing devils on the road that could ram me in a second I stayed and waited for the green light. But…instead something strange happened. The light finally decided to change to green, while the middle light started to blink orange. The lights of the parked cars were also blinking different colors and I noticed that every electrical device near me went haywire. Lights, phones, everything. Even my watch suddenly said It was 8…no 4… no 10, no agh, whatever.  
I looked in the middle of the crossroad and saw a white light blinking in the air. I was faint and it looked like something appeared underneath the blinking. I closed my eyes as the light shined brighter and brighter. I suddenly heard some strange sounds and I tried to look into the light, which was already faint again. I slowly looked at the place where the light was and saw a strange scene. On the middle of the street stood a blue, barn print, box. I was amazed that that thing appeared. To satisfy my curiosity I stepped out of my car and walked to the box.  
Next to my amazement the door opened. But the jaw-dropper came next. I averted my eyes at the sight but at the same time I was holding my hand in front of my mouth to stop the laughing. There was a guy coming out….totally naked. That image will be burned in my eyes.

''Wait, this isn't the outskirts of town. And it's freezing here. Better get back inside and find a warmer place for the rest.'' The man said. Another face showed up, a female one this was.  
''Doctor, What went wrong?'' The girl asked to the man and he smiled.  
''I have no idea where we are and it's freezing. Well like this it will be an adventure and I wanted that but with our passengers...'' The naked people went back inside and the sound and light began to appear again. Not expecting this I was blinded again. Before I could open my eyes I let out my frustration.  
''Oh Come on! I just wanted to go home and now I'm Blinded, scarred for life and whatever is happening now!'' The light faded and when I could finally see I saw that I was yelling at a blank street, there was no-one there. No human except me was on this crossroad. Well, me and the owner of that fast driving light….  
''CAR!'' I jumped up as fast as possible and ran towards the edge of the street, jumping for safety. Honking away the car passed the crossroad and left me alone with my thoughts. What the hell did I just see?

The next morning  
Well, I hadn't really woken up yet, I was still thinking about last night. What did I see? I didn't have long to think about that because I got a yell from down below.  
''Rick, don't you forget to go to the shops today?''  
''No dad, I'm going in a few minutes.''  
I quickly got of the computer after saying bye to my online friends. Quickly posted some things on the forum I was on and went down. I pulled on my jacket and went into town. I wouldn't call it a hangover, but I felt pretty wasted because of my lack of sleep. The things that happened yesterday wasn't something normal, but so familiar though. I just couldn't put my finger on it except saying it was just something of my life. I'm called a weird guy forever so what the hell. It was normal even though it wasn't… I giving myself another headache.

I went into the shopping mall and looked into some small shops, looking for the stuff I needed to gather. Small stuff for the upcoming holidays, some drinks in case of visitors, some snacks in case of visitors… Maybe I should look for something for myself too. I went out of the supermarket to look for something different that I could feast on like some bread from the bakery when I saw them. It were those same two people from last night but they were with three others. They were in front of me, a few meters away but still there. All five. They seemed in trouble but I ignored it in the first place. I already had a headache from yesterday and didn't want any more of that.

They just sat there with a piece of cloth around them against the cold. The box from earlier was gone but they kept their dignity and didn't beg. It was like they were waiting on something. After I passed them I stopped, I felt bad for them. But the experiences of yesterday stopped me from turning around and go to them.  
''We have what you looked for.'' A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a group of four guys in front of them with something in a bag.  
Well look at that, I thought, there are more decent people then me that actually help them. Now I feel pretty bad about myself.  
''And you will get it as soon as you hand the girls over.'' The same voice said again.  
Okay…Scratch my last thought these guys are assholes. I walked back towards them but saw the guy stand up.  
''No. I won't give them to you, they are my responsibility. I promised them to take them home and won't give them to you.'' The guy was so full of confidence. I was almost shocked, but so full of respect. Until the fist of one of the guys hit him. He went down hard. And the bullies all gave him a kick. Some of the girls stood up and told them to stop. Then it hit me…

I saw that nobody did something, they all looked. Why did they just look? They were all older, can't they do something. Why am I not doing anything?  
I was scared. So scared about what could happen to me when I helped those people. Those strange people that appeared out of nowhere.

Yeah that was basically my train of thought at the moment, not the best but something stopped it. A law in physics that stated the following.  
''Every single thing we do can change not only your future, but the future of everybody around you. Just like the figurative butterfly that can cause a hurricane by flapping his wings.''

I closed in because I believed this was the correct choice to be made. With this I can change their fates as well. People began to look at me but I didn't care. The guy in that was holding a girl up didn't pay any attention to me until I was way too close for a sane being. He looked at me while I grabbed his arm.  
''Let her go.'' my eyes pierced his soul and I felt his arm shake.  
''What did you say punk?'' He answered back and he had difficult to hold his voice straight.  
''I said that you should let her go.'' I looked at the punk who was holding the Blonde Girl. I felt something well up inside me. A feeling that there were people behind me. That I wasn't alone in my actions. I slightly tightened the grip on his arm and I noticed he finally let the girl go. With a swift move he escaped my grip and he stood next to his palls.  
''Wrong move pall, stealing away our prey.'' The guy pulled out a knife and tried to be intimidating towards me. I backed away. This was on a whole other level. I looked behind me and saw the effect of what that guy did. The man was hit down, the Blonde grabbed her head like it was almost pulled off and the others were tending them. I couldn't step aside.  
''Damn it, come here if you dare you bucktards.'' A voice said, I turned around again and saw it was a blue haired girl I hadn't seen before. It was full of Ego but it was a voice full of confidence and care about her friends. She stood up beside me and assumed a position, even though she had the cloak of cloth on her, it kept its place and covered her body.  
''Thanks for intervening dude, I'll take them from here.'' I was a little surprised by this but glad. On the other hand they still had a knife. But that was quickly solved. A strange sound was heard beside us and the knife flew away.  
''What happened?'' The punk said looking at his hand.  
''I made your knife magnetic. I won't let you attack my friends.'' The guy that was called the Doctor stood beside us with a strange thing in his mouth. I don't want to know where that was…

But The punks knew it was their loss. They yelled like the small fries they are that they would be back and continued running away. Even though I felt useless for doing nothing in particular, the situation could be a lot different if I did nothing. It felt pretty good… being mostly useless that is.

''Thanks mister, you saved my hair from being pulled out of my head.'' The blonde Girl said happily. I nodded and looked at the only male of their group and he nodded.  
''Thanks, I owe you one.'' I did a no sign showing I didn't need it. the other girls however all nodded to me and I felt happy. I could help someone today. Hopefully also on other days…  
We said our goodbyes at each other and I went back home. When I was close to home I noticed a large piece of land between houses. Strange how no-one build something there. A home that still had to be build? I shrugged it off and went home. Hoping to have another fun day tomorrow. Even my headache was gone. It was a good day, thinking.

It is great to be different.


	2. Moving in after a Rescue

I woke up the next morning after that fight… Or fight, it was not really a fight right? Well I had told my dad about it. He was glad I did something good but he scolded me because he didn't wanted to lose me either. Who can blame him. But doing the right thing comes first I thought. I went outside, bangs heard everywhere, it was new year's eve. It was already pretty late because I woke up at 4 to work, then I slept until…2, wow I really slept a lot. But whatever, Staying up very late is tradition today right? I went down the store to get some food for tonight, for some reason I forgot that yesterday. The store was a 5 minute walk from where I was now so I lowered my pace. I knew rain was coming but It would hit anyway, why should I run?

And like I said, it was raining. I had just bought two pizza's, one for myself and one for my dad. I slowly walked through the streets back to my house. I was still thinking about yesterday. Every time I think back to the knife I get the shivers down my spine. I really don't want to be stabbed. But something else was bothering me. The Doctor as a name was pretty strange for someone without clothes or a house. Something was of but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I walked through the rain and almost reached home I thought about the things I missed these last few days. But my thoughts were interrupted by a car horn close by.

It was from behind the gate of a large house. This large house. It was on the same spot where there was only land yesterday, people build this giant house in one day? Oh wait, the car horn.  
''CAR….AGAIN!'' I jumped to the side and dropped the Pizza's. Just in time before the van broke the gate, barely missed me and drove over the pizza's. I stood up to assess the damage done by them. The gate was broken but I was in one piece.

I grabbed my phone, this couldn't be their home, or they would have used the gates correctly. I dialed the alarm number when two people came towards me. Now fully dressed, One of them was the Blonde from before, who was apparently cross eyed and the other one had beautiful Blue hair. Like the night sky. The what taller woman with blue hair began talking.  
''Please help us, they have taken our comrades…'' I stopped her talking by putting my hand in front of her mouth.  
''I already called the police. There is no need to worry.'' I said and hoped they would calm down  
''That's the problem young man. They can't help us. We need to save them.'' I blinked, twice. ''What? Why? The police is capable enough of handling those things.'' From behind the lady the Blonde one came forth.  
''It's…. It's….''The blonde began.  
''It's because we don't belong in this world, we came here by accident.'' The blonde looked shocked at the blue haired woman.  
''Princess, we weren't supposed to tell him that. But with even the Doctor captured what will happen now, I can't control that stupid box, especially when it's broken.'' The blonde became distressed. I sighed and thought about it.  
If they really don't belong we were in deep trouble. I need to help them, there is no way I will leave them behind. I have an idea.

I grabbed my cellphone again and dialed a number while making the follow me sign. The two girls began to follow me.  
''Yo Tim, buddy. You still work for the police right?''  
_''Yeah, Did you get in trouble?''_  
''Nope but you still owe me one for that last guy.''  
_''What do I have to do?''  
_''There is probably a pursuit after a van about now. I want them to hold back for a while. I don't care what excuse you use.''  
_''Okay. But after this we're even right?''  
_''We'll see about that after I return alive with the people they hold captive.''  
_''Dude, I think you just lost it by saying you go in alone against armed men with hostages.''_  
I hung up and the girls beside me just looked at me. ''done, now to get moving or else we'll never get them back. But after this you guys better tell me what the hell is going on.''  
The girls nodded. I heard them whisper behind my back but kept my mouth shut.  
''I hope the Doctor won't be mad at this.''  
''Don't worry miss Hooves. He helped us yesterday so we're sure that this will go well.''  
To be honest. I had no clue. This just felt right, and The Doctor. It sounds like something out of a Sci-Fi flick. I love Sci Fi.  
Eventually this was almost the same as going on a suicide mission but I didn't really care. If I'm right then this is the right thing to do.

After we entered my car, a White Dodge Challenger, I put the Pedal to the metal and went to the nearest highway. I heard some yeah's and Eeps from the back seat as I sped up and maneuver through the cars.  
We reached the highway pretty fast and I saw some Police cars far away. ''Time for fourth gear.'' I said and the engine began to roar even more than before. I felt something on my shoulder and I looked in the mirror.  
''You sure this is safe mister?'' The Blonde asked.  
''Not really, but for some reason, I have you guys on the backseat saying to have appeared from another world and apparently in front of my eyes out of nowhere. Also, I was planning on selling my half of the car anyway since he uses it the most. Couldn't think something better for a last ride. Racing down the highway with beautiful girls in my car.'' I saw them both blush as we raced down the highway. We began to pass several Police cars and eventually saw the back of the van. As I approached the van the police radio installed by Tim cracked.  
''Hello, Driver of the Dodge. We just got word that we have to stop the chase. Please comply.'' I grabbed the phone like thing and answered back.  
''Sorry pal, no can do. this has become my chase.'' I put down the reciever and sped past the blue flashes.  
The Dodge came side to side with the van and I looked if there was a way to get them on the side, but my curiosity was answered with a gunshot that made me lose control of the car. With some spins I managed to get the car straight again. With some in mouth swearing I changed back to first gear and raced away. I saw the van far away and planned to stay at a distance they couldn't see.

_Arrival at the Industrial area_

Because the industrial area wasn't that big we managed to find the place quick, they parked the van outside, amateurs.  
I stopped the car and we got out. I felt the door and it was locked, the frustration in me was rising to epic proportions. I needed to feast my anger on somehow, to calm down and have a cool head again. I looked back to the door and stood sideways to it. The girls looked confused while I jumped on my right leg, that was the closest to the door, then jumped on my left leg, putting it on the same place where my right just stood, and then I stretched my right leg. I kicked the door with all the power my leg could give me at that point. The girls watched while I repeatedly kicked the door in the same manner over and over, slowly kicking chunks away every time. At the sixth kick the door finally opened a bit. ''Alright, one last kick.'' I finally aimed for the first time and landed a kick right at the lock, swinging the door open. I walked inside and saw that one of the punks aiming a gun at me. ''I hope it's just a 9mm, that one has 8 bullets.'' I said in my head and began to run. Every time hiding behind stuff in the warehouse I heard shot after shot. Really, I almost pissed my pants. ''5, 6, 7…come on, fire that last shot.'' I thought as I began to run again. Too bad that the warehouse was smaller than I thought because I had to stop giving the punk the perfect aiming chance. I turned towards him and felt a shock going through my body. I looked down and saw that there was a hole in my shirt, a little above my belly button. I fell down to my knees, trying to stay awake, not losing conscious. The wielder of the gun stood right before me to mock me.  
''Any last words?''  
I felt more useless than before. Not only that but sad. I was so useless I couldn't even save these people, my dad would be alone and the rest of my family would be torn apart.

No! I will survive, I will save them, I will return victorious, doing the right thing and then, maybe then, hear the story of these people.  
''Of course I have some last words you dipshit.'' I stood up.  
''Breakthrough!'' I stretched my right arm with high speed, going straight for the punks chest, hitting the punk straight on target, sending him flying backwards. When the punk landed on the floor he staid still. He was knocked out. The other three punks that were in the warehouse started to move towards me. I knew I didn't have the power to send them flying but I didn't have to.  
The first punk got some stuff thrown at him by the two girls I took with me. Having a lucky hit with a brick and knocking the guy out.  
The second got hit by a right hook of the smaller blue haired girl. She also had a lighter shade of blue than the woman I brought with me.  
And the last one was send packing by…something. He just flew up and crashed against the ceiling. Well… There goes the laws of physics. Oh wait, he comes crashing down again. And up…and down.  
The man that was apparently The Doctor was laughing every time the thing in his mouth made a sound. He saw that I looked and quickly explained.  
''I put a gravity changer on him and now I can make him repellent and magnetic to surfaces.'' He said with a bored look. I just nodded.

Now with all punks unconscious I felt relief. Too much to be exact because without warning I fell down on the ground. But before I hit the ground something caught me. It was soft and smelled nice. I opened my eyes and saw that my face was pressed between the breasts of the Tall blue haired Lady.  
''Wha, wha, WHAT!'' I jumped up from the shock and stared at the lady for a moment.  
''Stay still, I wil try to heal your wounds. Doctor, help me please.'' The Doctor looked at my wounds and smiled.  
''It didn't hit anything important. We just need to repair the damage.'' The Doctor put the thing that made weird screeching sound back in his mouth.  
''Don't worry, you'll be fine, just sleep and relax.'' My eyes felt heavy all of the sudden and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl with long black hair stand beside me. I growled a bit and lifted myself up.  
''Who are you? Where are we?" I asked groggy to the girl.  
''I'm Octavia, you helped to save me and my friends and I'm grateful for that. You also protected the princess what is really brave of you. About where we are is a little more complicated. We're in a box.'' She never smiled while saying those words, she was very serious so I assumed she was telling the truth.  
''Well, I feel better so let's go to the others. I want to know what this is all about.'' I tried to stand up but fell down. I tried again but this time I was helped by Octavia, who helped me lift myself by putting herself under my right shoulder.  
''Don't be so hasty, you were shot remember.'' She sounded worried and I nodded. Slowly I stood up and we walked towards a door leading to a central room. It was a bit empty but it looked like the main room of a house.  
''Ah, there is our helper.'' The man said and he walked towards me.  
''I'm the Doctor.'' I looked confused.  
''Doctor who?'' He sighed as if he heard it a thousand times.  
''Just the Doctor. But people also call me Doctor Whooves or Timeturner. But please just call me. The Doctor.'' The doctor said and I nodded.

When we all sat down on chairs that appeared out of nowhere. And a sitting bag for the light blue haired girl the Doctor began talking again.  
''Well, we, or actually I, owe you an explination.'' He looked serious and I nodded.  
''We come from another dimension. One where the ruling species are ponies. To be honest I never knew your kind existed before we came here. But those questions are for another time. Me and my assistant Derpy'' He pointed at the blonde girl.  
''We were traveling around in the TARDIS and landed in her current time stream. We didn't know something followed us at the time. The lovely lady beside you is a princess in that land. Princess Luna, and I had an audience with her at the time. Here were also the lady on your other side, Octavia and the last one in our company, miss Vinyl Scratch.'' It was easy to determine who was the princess of the two blue haired lady's. The one next to me had a gallant dress and had a mystical aura around her. The other girl was more… free in her way of doing things.

''To continue the story we suddenly were attacked and I managed to defeat the thing that attacked us by opening a dimensional portal in a wall that thing made. This probably also interfered with the TARDIS and it was also pulled in. The two of us managed to jump together with the other three in the TARDIS in time and close the rift before our dimension could be destroyed. Even though we experienced some bumps along the way I didn't think we would end up in another Dimension. Let alone damage the TARDIS as hard as it did.'' The Doctor sighed.

''Why? What happened? Is it broken?'' I tried to sit up on with my own power.  
''Yes, The TARDIS lost his power when he moved into this dimension. I can fix it, but it will take some time. That's why we built this house with some magic of Princess Luna and Vinyl. After I repaired the TARDIS I still need to find a way to take us home again. But that will be thought at after I repaired the TARDIS.''

''Ah, don't be gloomy Doctor. I will help you guys as much as I can. After all, why shouldn't I help when you guys just want to go home. And you healed me.'' I smiled at them and they smiled back, but the Doctor looked at me.  
''Why do you react differently than those other guys? They wanted something back and you just say that you will help us. Why?'' The Doctor was testing me.

''Isn't it Great to be Different?'' I said with a smile.

* * *

After that we made a deal that I could come live with them to help them as long as they are here. We devided rooms and I told my dad what was happening. Of course after another scolding I was let go. But I knew that on my way back with some stuff something was following me. Something that didn't belong. It was that the Doctor told me that he defeated the monster or else I might be worried.

* * *

I stopped the car before a stopsign and looked to my right where a library was. As luck would have it I just had to yawn. When I opened my eyes again I was still looking at the Library.  
''Wasn't there something at the sides of the front entrance?''


	3. Statuesshouldn't move, Right?

_Hey everybody, Finally there is another chapter. and already the first human OC will appear. This one is from DiscordOctavia. Have fun reading!_

**Statues... shouldn't move…Right?**

I had to get up early for work this morning… But that is boring, so on to the story when I come back, more interesting that part… I think. Continue!

After I came back from work I noticed Luna was asleep in my bed. I sighed and pulled her up, carrying her like a princess, she apparently was but still, I didn't know any other way to carry someone at the moment. Also because I didn't want to think. The moment I went into Luna's room I almost tripped on her rags. I looked again at her clothes and they seemed to shimmer through. Could it be that their clothing was made with magic? Better give them real clothes later on.

I laid Luna on her own bed and straightened up. I turned around to walk away when I felt something on my leg. I looked to my jeans and noticed that Luna was holding my jeans.  
''Please don't go, Sister.'' I looked at her, this was new, She looked like someone strong, but now she was more….fragile. She was crying, having a nightmare. I grabbed her hand and hold it. I stayed beside her until she calmed down. Which was surprisingly slow for our princess. I sat there almost an hour, sleep trying to knock me down. When I finally noticed that she slept quietly I exited her room, only to be met by an angry looking Octavia.  
''What were you doing in Princess Luna's Room, if I may ask?'' I blinked a few times before I realized she was mad at me.  
''Me? Oh sorry. Yeah, Luna fell asleep on my bed and I put her back in hers. Then she had a nightmare and I stayed with her until she calmed down.'' Now it was Octavia's turn to blink.  
''Are you serious about this?'' I nodded and walked back to the fridge and pulled out an energy drink. Octavia, slowly stepped around the corner, in the light of the fridge I saw that her clothes were also fading out, like the magic of the clothes was disappearing. At the sight I almost spit out the… Oh wait, didn't even open it yet. I blushed and looked at Octavia.  
"Want something to drink?" I asked her with a smile, trying to loosen her up.  
"Only some water please." She said and I filled a glass.  
I sat on the couch while taking a sip from my drink and putting Octavia's glass on the table. I felt Octavia sit next to me and looked at her.

''I don't know if you have realized but our clothes aren't real. They are made by the magic of Vinyl, the pon…girl with the light blue hair. But her magic isn't strong enough to keep it on, but that would also mean we are subjected to the cold of this world. Do you know a way for us to accommodate ourselves of some clothing." Octavia asked in her classy way.  
"Well, there are a few clothing shops that I know. A friend of mine works in one…She hates it but still. We can buy some clothes for you guys there." I thought about the clothes. I didn't have any clue what clothes they should wear. but seeing they already wore some type of clothing, being it magic, told me that they wouldn't have too much trouble.

Octavia took a few sips from her water and looked at me.  
"I would be very thankful for that. The others too." Octavia smiled softly. I think she didn't smile that often, but her soft smile was pretty nice to see.  
After we were done with our drinks I stood up and hold out my hand.  
"Care for me to escort you to your room?" I winked, indicating, in my mind, that I was just being classy myself. But it had effect. Octavia blushed a little and took my hand. Slowly I escorted her to her room and opened her door.  
"Try to sleep for a little while longer Octavia. Then I'll promise to get everyone to the shops."I promised her and she nodded. She walked into her room and closed the door.

"Well… Those were two girls I've dealt with this morning. Wait… What is that light?"I walked towards the room that was given to the Doctor. There was a strange blue light coming from the room.  
I looked into the room and saw a lot of wires sticking out of a barn-printed box. It sounded like he was using a torch to weld something. Well…he kept the noise down so I guess this is okay. He must feel very guilty about all of this. Involving everyone here, even so, experiencing this is unique so… as long as nothing strange or scary happens I won't mind.

After I slept a little and woke up the first thing I did was facepalming myself. Seriously, me trying to be classy towards that Octavia girl…pony…individual… This is confusing. To make a long story short, I acted like an idiot, not something new but still.  
I got dressed and looked outside. It was nice weather, for the end of winter. It was warm enough to walk around with just a shirt outside. And I did just that, I walked straight to the front door, accidently ignoring some good morning's and went outside. I breath in the fresh air. Strange, I never did this before.  
Luna was the first one outside after me and then Derpy. They both looked at me and wanted to ask what was wrong when they noticed what I was doing. They stood next to me and mimicked me.

"The air feels so nice, I could really relax by spreading my wings in this weather." Luna said and Derpy nodded. I looked at them, confused.  
"Wait, I understood you had magic but wings to fly?" It really piqued my interest when she said that. Flying with wings was pretty awesome in my mind.  
"Yes we can fly, I'm…was a Pegasi and the princess was an Alicorn. Alicorn's have both wings and magic." Derpy explained to me. It was at least an easy explanation. Better than the Doctor had for me yesterday about how I could help fixing his TARDIS. I remember him going on about timey wimey stuff and me getting dizzy after that. I really need to ask him again.

I looked back again to the girls and saw they put on one of the shirts I laid down for them, so they didn't have to use their magic or something.  
Suddenly I heard the ripping of fabric. I looked around and saw the shirt bulging on Luna her back. The bulge became bigger and bigger, while I just stared at it.  
"This shirt restrains my wings too much." Luna said and with those words they became visible. Two majestic big wings on her back ripping the shirt in half. But I quickly averted my eyes because she didn't wore anything underneath it.

"Luna, please cover yourself up. I explained didn't I?" I said while looking the other way. I felt a breeze coming up.  
"Oh I know, Humans wear clothes to protect them from their environment. This resulted in the fact that both male and female didn't saw each other's naked body and became excited every time they saw it." Derpy explained and I raised a brow. Wow, she really remembered.

"Ahhh!" Luna suddenly screamed and I turned back towards them. A breeze apparently swept her up and now she was hovering in the air. But the wind disappeared as suddenly as it appeared and Luna came crashing down to the Earth, straight on my car.  
With a large crash she came down and Me and Derpy came rushing to her. We got her of my car, which was totaled when the others came outside.

"We're sorry about your vehicle, Rick." Luna said but I shook my head. Of course I was a little sad about the car, I wanted to take them with me today with it, but it wasn't meant to be.  
"Don't worry Luna, I'm glad you're fine." I smiled at her while Derpy brought her in. I told her where my clothing was and told her to give Luna something to wear for now. When I looked back to the car I saw the Doctor staring at it.  
"What's the matter Doctor, the car is totaled now. I will call the garage in a minute, first I'll make sure Luna is fine." I went inside to check on Luna while the Doctor stayed outside, he grabbed something out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. a few seconds later a buzzing sound was heard from the outside.

We all sat around the table after Luna got her clothes back. Octavia managed to make some breakfast for us and it was well made. Only the doctor was missing, but he came inside with a big smile on his face.  
"Hello everypony, how are you now after that crash of miss Luna? Are you feeling better dear?" He looked at Luna but before she or anyone else could respond he continued talking.  
"Rick, I got a little surprise for you, see it as a token of gratitude for the days to come. And the kindness too." He waved outside and I followed him. We both arrived at my car, my repaired car. I was in shock, the Doctor repaired it in record time. I opened the door and stepped in… but something was wrong. It was wide… I looked to the back and saw seats enough for a van. I was sitting in a friggin van, in my car.

"Doctor, why is the inside of my car almost twice the size?" I was still a little in shock.  
"Well, I bended the space in your car to accommodate more ponies, people. I heard you talking last night about taking us to a clothing store." He smiled at the fact he outsmarted me. I was still in shock, I was so in shock that I just have to repeat the stupid sentence.

So…After Luna felt better we went to a clothing shop at the edge of town. Maybe strange, but I had two good reasons for this. the first one being the fact that it would be better for now if we were at a place that didn't have many visitors. The second, A friend of mine was working there. Her name is Kat, and I hope she is in for a big surprise.

"Hey Kat, glad you're working today." I walked in first. Followed by the Doctor who quickly took the lead and behind us the girls came.  
"It's not that I'm working right now, I'm the boss right now. The real boss had an emergency so I have the store all to myself." Kat replied with a smile. she wore her usual clothes, probably ignored the dress code now she is the boss here. She wore a custom made hoody with a small picture of a house build out of pencils on it. Some jeans and Tennis shoes were also part of her daily outfit.

"But what do you need? You come in with five others and all of them wear your clothes." She pointed at the others.  
"Yes, will you please help me find them some clothes for themselves, just for the girls, I can help mister hyper over there, but I have no clue about girls clothing." I pointed at the Doctor while saying mister hyper. He didn't respond but Kat nodded.  
"It's calm today so I will help, but I want a good explanation later." Kat walked towards the girls and took them to the changing rooms. I went to the Doctor and did the same.

"You humans have so many different kinds of clothing." The Doctor said fascinated. He picked up something from every rack, but I noticed he kept returning to the suites.  
"Do you like something like this?" I said while taking out a light brown suit, with matching pants and a hat.  
"We'll see in time won't we. I'll be back before you can say the meaning of the TARDIS." He disappeared behind the curtain and I wanted to say the meaning of the TARDIS…but I never heard what it was.  
"That's cheating Doctor, whoah." I jumped back when the Doctor got back out of the changing room, straight into the suit and hat. He changed very quick and it looked good on him.  
"I was just outsmarted you a little, don't underestimate yourself."

Because the Doctor was Quick we waited for the girls when we heard a scream from the girls side. We both rushed to the other side.  
"What's wrong?" I asked to Kat and she looked as shocked as the Doctor and me.  
"That girl, Luna, she has a major tattoo on her hip." She told us and I frowned. Why would she have a huge tattoo on her hip?  
"Can someone please explain why we have a so called tattoo on our flank?" Luna covered herself in the curtains while she stuck her head out. She looked half panicked and half furious.  
"Has thou done something to us while we were asleep?" Luna was serious. But I was too at that point. Seriously, Why would I do anything like that, and how couldn't you feel someone tattooing something that big on your ass.

"Princess Luna, it's your cutey mark…" Octavia said from the changing room next to her. What the hell is a cutey mark? Seriously, that was my first thought. But when I saw Luna blush and heard Vinyl Laugh, I thought that it was something simple.  
"I'm sorry for the commotion we made, please return to where you were waiting Sir Doctor, Rick." Luna bowed and disappeared. I noticed she didn't use any sir with my name… Was I really that low in the eyes of Royalty?

After everyone was done the Doctor and I finally saw what Kat found for the girls.

Vinyl jumped in front of the girls and happily showed her new clothes.  
"These humans know how to make cool clothes." She added to that. She wore ripped stone washed skinny jeans, tank top with something that resembled her cutey mark, blue high tops and sleeveless hoody.

"Vinyl, don't be so rude!" Octavia, the second to step forwards wore a white blouse with grey, sleeveless blazer and black skirt. She also found a pink bowtie to match.  
''Can't be seen without one." She mumbled, it was probably something she is recognized by.

"Aww, you're such a worry ward." Derpy said with a smile, she was very happy with her clothing, it looked like she was flying, which I hope wasn't happening, since I already have an headache before something like this happens, again. She now wore stockings, shorts, t-shirts with a muffin graphic and tennis shoes, apparently the shoes were in right now… I never follow mode.

"We don't know if this fits us…" Luna stepped forward in her new clothes. She wore a pair of khakis with heels, a blouse and had a necklace with the shape the moon. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she looked a little embarrassed.  
''Don't worry Luna, you look beautiful." I said with a smile. She blushed even more and looked towards Derpy, who unbeknownst to me made a sign towards Luna. Derpy then walked towards the Doctor.  
"You look great Doctor, for human standards." She mumbled that last part and the Doctor laughed at it. I also heard it but shrugged it off as otherwordly humor. Kat looked proud.

"I'm happy you like it. But about that explanation…" She came closer to ask me but other customers came in. We then closed in to the desk to pay for the clothes.  
"I can't tell you right now, if you come by tomorrow, I'll tell you everything."I was serious, I needed to have some people to help me with this if needed.  
"Reason for that, because I ordered you?" She was a bit worried about being greedy for information, but I wasn't.  
"No, not at all. I need some people to help with this, I must admit I realized this when you said you wanted to know…. But I will invite some people over for tomorrow." I was actually wondering if it was such a good idea, well, I also made a backup plan by saying that I needed a plan for some event. But only if there would be an event that should change the entire situation.

We left the store after paying, seriously, I never felt that empty. My wallet was drained and I still needed to get my paycheck. The girls entered the car and I looked around, something was off, even now there would be some people around, even in this deserted place of town.  
Instead, it was empty as the void, the only things around were some statues on the rotunda.

"Are you alright Rick?" The Doctor asked me while I was staring at the statues. They looked a lot like the statues I saw at the Library. Angels with their hands in front of their faces.  
"It's nothing big, let's go home." I stepped inside and the Doctor followed my lead. I started the car and drove home, passing the Library. there were some more people here but also more angels. They were popular. But there were angels on the sockets, and last time they weren't there.

"Statues…shouldn't move, right?" I looked to the other passengers. They looked like I was crazy, or was it fear? I think a bit of both.  
"Statues don't move, of course they don't move." The doctor began to talk hyperactive. Yep, they thought I was an idiot.  
"Aliens, Weeping Angels move, but only when you don't look. They are incredibly fast. If you don't watch out they could stand in front of you and kill you." The doctor smiled at me with the last sentence. The blood drained from my face. creatures that tried to kill me? Why was he laughing?

"Why are you laughing about that?" I almost yelled and the Doctor kept smiling.  
"Because they come through the dimensional plane. It gives me more hope in getting us back." He was clearly happy about the fact but forgot that they would try to kill us!  
"I'm getting us the hell out of here, hold on!" I put the pedal to the metal in the dark night. If we survived the night, we would have back up. I don't know these Weeping Angels, but let's see what they will do against a Marine.

Meanwhile in a plane towards an unknown airport  
"Finally returning after three years, I wonder what has changed?" A guy in the beginning twenties was mumbling to himself. Together with other marines he was heading home. his brown hair was messy after he put down his head.

"Let's see if Rick became stronger…"


End file.
